Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a fusing device and printer using the same, and more particularly to a separable fusing device capable of easily separating a heating roller from a pressure roller and a printer using the separable fusing device.
Description of the Related Art
In order to fuse toner on the surface of a sheet, a conventional printer and copy machine normally includes a fusing device, which melts the tone with high temperature and high pressure and further fuses the toner on the surface of the sheet. The fusing device includes a heating roller and a pressure roller, which are modularized and combined together as a fusing module. Then, the fusing module is installed in a frame. However, such design not only increases material cost and assembly procedures but also makes it difficult to separate the heating roller from the pressure roller. Once sheet are jammed between the two rollers and the user is unable to remove the jammed sheet, the user will have to need to call on a professional maintenance technician to resolve the problem. Such situation not only causes inconvenience to the user but also incurs maintenance cost to the supplier.